Supernova
by Writing Fairy
Summary: There's a new vampire heading to town with, shall we say, /interesting/ intentions, a fairly intriguing past, and an odd knack even Alice hadn't seen coming. Once she's joined the lovely crowd in Forks, "vegetarian" is her only choice though...can she?
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, I am just dying for August 2nd. If you don't know what date that is, you really shouldn't be reading this fic, so not kidding! )**

**_A/N: Hey everyone. So, I was on fanfiction about a year ago but I stopped over the school year simply because I really don't have time. The other reason I think was also because I really wasn't dying for any books to come out, so I didn't really have any reason to write fanfiction. Now that the release date for "Breaking Dawn" is closing in, I am getting highly anxious for it and definitely need a release, so here it is! Tada! Enjoy, review if you can, and have a pleasant day._**

**_Always, _**

**_Writing Fairy_**

**Supernova**

**Chapter 1**

**Confusion**

Truly…I couldn't help it. I didn't _want_ to stop in Seattle, but I had no choice. I was losing my ability to function, my mood was darkening to the point where it matched the skies above me, which helped none, I might add. I needed speed. I needed power. I needed to _keep moving_. So I made the necessary - but hated - excursion on my way to Forks.

Isn't this what I was trying to get away from? I couldn't help but berate myself heavily as I prowled the streets, crowded with young party goers at such a late hour, not that night differed much from the day. Music pounded from the open doors of the clubs around me, flashing lights shooting around the openings, seeming to invite me into the dark, close spaces packed with such luscious scents coming from such vibrant, lively people. The scent enticed me from one club in particular, the smell of…mm, something sweet…it was difficult to describe but I found myself following it.

I entered a rather obnoxiously lighted club called "Sparks" and the delicious smell intensified. I ignored the males closest to the door, none of them smelled quite as good as whoever the hell smelled like…_sweetness_, damn that was the only word to describe it. I wanted to give it an actual…scent, but none came to mind that reminded me quite of the smell I was taking in.

My red-hued eyes, which I had so deceivingly placed blue contacts over, giving them a violet look, scanned the entire club. Of course the one I wanted was in the middle. I let out a disgruntled sigh and danced my way through the crowd seductively, taking in a few others that smelled quite fabulous, too, but I wanted my original prey. It was a fetish, what could I say? I quickly found him, his scent was very strong, let me tell you. It nearly overwhelmed me the moment I hit the middle of the giant crowd, but I managed to keep myself in check, easily pressing myself against his side and adding quite the air to my dancing. His hands immediately ran down my body and held me close.

"Hey baby." He whispered in my ear in what I think he figured was a husky voice. Sure. Whatever. I just want your blood, no need for the attempted charm, I couldn't help but think sarcastically.

"Hey." I grinned easily, taking one of his hands and gently kissing his wrist, taking in a nice whiff of his lovely aroma. Mm, yes, he would do quite nicely.

"You wanna go somewhere more…private?" He asked me directly, not tentatively even. Damn, was this going to be _easy_. How often was it that prey invited _you_ somewhere where there weren't going to be any eye witnesses? Not unless you were one like me, I guess. Still, it was quite the perk.

I smiled at him, taking his hand and backing out of the crowd, locking his eyes with mine for a moment. I was pretty sure _he _was entirely sure he was… "getting laid", is that how they referred to it now? I wasn't particularly fond of it, but I'm pretty sure that's what was racing through his mind, if his hungry eyes gave any indication. My eyes were pretty hungry too, suffice to say, though, for a different reason. He could decipher the look as he pleased, as long as he was coming with me.

We left the crowd and went right out the front of the club, where he immediately grabbed me and informed me, "My car's right down the street."

"Perfect." I flashed my teeth at him and he quickly pulled me along, doing a bad job of looking innocent. Now that we were out of the club though, I finally had a chance to look at him. He wasn't bad looking, not really what I would consider "handsome", but he was kinda puppy-dog cute. It almost made me feel bad. Considering what I was just about to do.

I groaned inwardly almost ready to tell the kid to go home, but I felt my strength waning. I hadn't eaten in…I don't even _remember_ when. I _had_ to. God damn me!

"Here we go." He grabbed my side harder as he pulled keys out of his pocket that apparently went to the Pinto sitting on the curb. I glanced around…wow, he had made this _so_ easy. I mean, he had parked down a dark street right around the corner from the club. I felt like I was taking advantage of such a gullible soul!

Fuck it. "My name's Cally, by the way." I told him softly as I pressed close and gently kissed his neck. My mouth seemed to dislike the way the name rolled off my tongue, but that name was all I had, and I'm sure it wasn't my own.

"Matt." He responded, fumbling while pushing the key in the lock. Aw…this poor boy had a girlfriend. And how much worse did that make _me_ feel? But at that moment a soft wind blew and his scent bombarded my senses and I couldn't take it. The moment the door was open I shoved him through as hard as I felt I could without actually hurting him.

He grunted as he hit the armrest in the middle but pulled me after him. I pushed him across the car and yanked the door closed with my foot, kissing him hard, mostly just for his sake. I felt like I owed him _something_. Why not make before he died the best it could possibly be?

It didn't take long for his scent to make my head spin though, which meant that it didn't take me long to lose control. I will admit he was quite delicious. Not that that does _him_ any good.

It wasn't long before I stepped out of that Pinto. My body was cursing with life and vigor but my mind was a mess. I self-consciously wiped at my mouth, I felt like everybody could tell what I had just done…I wasn't a messy eater though and whatever blood had been sprayed on my lips I had wiped off with his shirt. It still felt like I wore a sign that said "Stare At The _Monster_" though, because it felt like every person I passed eyes' seemed to tell me that I was a horrible _thing_, that I deserved nothing more than to rot in hell for all eternity. I cringed. Oh how I feared death now that I was something of the dark…before? I had been sure I was one of those on a one-way ticket to paradise…now? Hell no.

I was quite happy when I left the city limits. No one was around to _look_ at me anymore. No one was around to rub in my face everything that I _wasn't_ anymore.

I sped my running up, feeling the power coursing through my veins…I enjoyed the feeling immensely. But I also felt that it was _wrong_.

"How does that work out!" I cried out miserably, accelerating in my infuriation to an almost reckless speed.

Forks. I just _have_ to make it to Forks.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know. WF_**


	2. Chapter 2: Cally

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward, Bella, or any of the Cullen Family in any way shape or form. **

**(A/N): Hello, again! First off, I'd like to thank my two reviewers!**

**Kiarad: Thanks very much! I am an avid writer and it always makes me feel somewhat good about myself when someone compliments me on it! Oh, and the whole name-business is going to be explained in this chapter and the next, it was kind of purposeful. XD. **

**Aqua16: Thanks babe, as always. And of course, I'll update.**

**Okay, so I meant to explain this before, but I guess my ditz was showing through and I didn't. This takes place after Eclipse. No, it is not my version of Breaking Dawn, it's just me messing around. **

**Enjoy! And Thanks for reading.**

**Always,**

**Writing Fairy**

**Supernova**

**Chapter 2**

**Cally**

I stood in front of the giant mansion for gods-knows-how-long trying to convince myself that the Cullens, a family I had never met before, and knew really nothing about, was not going to tear me into ten million pieces and then burn them. All I knew about them was that they led…a different life. Without killing humans. It had just sounded so appealing when I'd first encountered the idea a few weeks ago -it had taken me a while to defy my creator, but to hell with him. And me, too, most likely.

I sighed heavily. One of them was going to get too curious and find me lurking here before too long, and how would that look? Not promising. With that thought, I trudged towards the house, very unsure if I was doing something that was…_acceptable_.

"You are fine." I had heard him coming, but had decided to let him come up behind me, I didn't want to seem…_predator_ like. As if.

"I am?" I asked, slightly confused by his question. Then it came to me, "Edward. You must be Edward. Sorry, my thoughts are mildly confused of the moment." I turned around slowly, to show that I meant no harm, there _was_ a human with him. She smelled mildly delectable, but I would be fine.

"I can tell." His tone was slightly amused, but he still shielded the girl slightly behind him. I immediately felt a sort of welcoming presence fall over me. Jasper…the name came to mind, but it was more than his wonderful talent to influence emotions. Edward's eyes were…ocher. I liked the shade so much more than my violent red one…

"My apologies for intruding on your household…I just wondered…" I looked down, unsure of how to phrase what I wanted. I don't think _I_ knew what I wanted.

"If we could lead you in living our lifestyle." Edward's tone was shocked.

The girl smiled and stepped forward, her guard shot out a hand and she threw an agitated look his way.

"It is fine. I am not hungry." I muttered softly, not ready to admit why.

"I know." Edward returned, monotone, his eyes hard. Like he _knew_.

Which, now that I thought about it, he probably did.

"I do not know where to begin!" I pleaded, holding a frustrated cry back in my throat. And I really didn't. It frustrated me to no end…I had always felt powerful, all knowing, on top. Now? Everything about what I was had been thrown into a loop, nothing made sense. I almost wanted to throw my hands in the air and say 'to hell with all of this!', yet, it seemed like this mind reading vampire knew this, too.

His gaze softened as he once more responded, "I know."

The girl once again made an attempt to dodge past him, to no avail, and this time he scowled at her, "Bella!"

"Edward, no. I am greeting her." She sniffed, stepping past him. He let her go, but watched me very closely. I tried to smile in a way that was friendly and reassuring, to be honest, I'm not sure if it worked. I was becoming a little more fearful because I could see more of the Cullen family convening towards our meeting point to see exactly what was occurring. "Hello, I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you." I extended my hand far so she wouldn't have to come too close. She pulled away after a moment, smiling nicely.

"Oh Edward!" A small shrill voice hit my ears, "Why didn't you tell me she was here!" I saw her coming from the woods, it took Bella a moment to focus on her though. I laughed, I wondered what it was like being a human amid all of these vampires. Inferior? Incompetent? That's how I would have felt.

"Alice." I nodded. I had tried very hard to learn everything about this family before I had come anywhere near forks. She was a seer, I had wondered if she would see me, so I guess that answers that.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, jumping forward and hugging me immediately. I returned it a bit shyly, a little more than slightly surprised.

"Excuse my sister, she can be quite…exuberant." Edward smiled, his arm once again around Bella.

"It's…fine." I murmured, Alice had pulled away but still stood quite close to me smiling, "This is going to be great! We'll get you through this, I completely promise! And you're just in time to help us with Bella and Edward's wedding!" She gasped, "And then you can learn with Bella, too!-"

"Alice, I think you're scaring her." Who I could only assumed was Jasper, said as he walked up as well.

It was slightly true, too. My eyes had gone wide and I think my mouth had opened slightly as she had been talking.

"She's just overwhelmed." Edward smiled at me reassuringly, but there was something about his posture that still indicated he was very wary of me. I guess I didn't blame him but it didn't boost my confidence. "And she didn't expect to be accepted so easily."

"I don't know why in the world not." Another one had walked up while Edward had been talking. I did not know his name, which surprised me, but he was _huge_. I mean, _muscled_ huge. It was pretty scary, actually. Another woman was behind him, who I could only assume to be "the beautiful Rosalie".

"I am…sorry." I murmured, "I know you are Rosalie…" I whispered, nodding to the girl behind him, "But I do not know you."

He mock-frowned, "That's so disappointing!" He then grinned, revealing huge, white, teeth, "I'm Emmett."

"Emmett." I rolled the name around in my mouth as he gripped my hand. He squeezed hard and I squeezed back. He looked surprised, glanced at Edward and admitted, "She's _strong_."

I grinned, somewhat feral, but quickly let the smile drop, because Edward shoved Bella farther behind him. "Sorry, really, I mean no harm." I quickly apologized.

"Edward's just paranoid." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Been there." I agreed, immediately. "My last boyfriend when I was human was a total territorial ass."

They all look surprised at such a human comment.

"How old are you?" Emmett scrutinized me. Rosalie's face was totally apathetic, I had been watching her outta the corner of my eyes, not being able to understand what she wanted, but she let no emotion show through her perfect face.

"I was eighteen…twenty years ago." I shrugged.

"You are still young." He surveyed.

"Yes." I nodded.

We all stopped talking as two others came up, who could they be but the ever-famous Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen?

"Hello, dear." Esme greeted easily. She was a very beautiful woman, lovely and sweet, with the most gentle eyes I had ever seen in my life. "It is wonderful that you wish to join our family." She immediately embraced me once she was close enough.

I did not know if I would ever get use to how comfortable and _close_ everyone was…

"Hello." Carlisle said after his wife had pulled away. His smile was very kind and wise and I liked how his presence made me feel. Like I was already part of the family. "We are all glad you want to join our family, but of course there are rules-"

"Of course!" I said immediately, "That's why I came."

He grinned. "I'm glad you've come." Then his grin faded to a quizzical look, "Yet, I think none of my children have been polite enough to ask your name."

"It's Cally." Alice told everyone immediately.

I shook my head, "No, no it is not."

Alice looked shocked.

I smiled softly, "That is what everyone calls me because it is the only name I remember from when I was human."

Edward gained a shocked look and I nodded at him, "You may-"

"No, please, go on." Edward immediately shook his head and gestured to me. Bella looked very intrigued and I saw her jab her fiancé and give him a quizzical look. He just jerked his head in my direction.

"Explain!" Alice demanded impatiently.

"Cally…" I began softly, "Cally was my best friend as a human." I paused momentarily, my violet gaze moving from face to face before continuing, "When I was changed…I was…" Once again, my voice caught in my throat, I hated talking about this, so I started from a difference place, "When I woke up, Cally was the only name I remembered because when I was changed…I was recovering from amnesia."

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Have a pleasant morning/afternoon/night/day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Enough said.**_

_**(A/N): I would just like to apologize, sometimes it takes me a while to get into a new piece of writing, so this hasn't been up to par yet, but soon, I'm hoping, I'll get back into the stride of things! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Kiarad: Thanks so much for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. And I'm trying…when I work things out, my writing with improve. Hopefully. I haven't written a fanfic in…god, at LEAST nine months. I'll get there. And thanks so much, once again.**_

_**Aqua16: Don't get impatient! You'll find out soon enough! XD. **_

_**Supernova**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Confessions**_

"_So, you don't have a name." Esme responded after a moment. _

"_No." I shook my head, "I have a name. I just don't __remember_ it." I explained. I was starting to become more at ease, and I am about one hundred percent sure it was because of Jasper, but it was cool. I actually rather appreciated it, I'm not gonna lie.

"Would you like us to figure out your name?" Edward asked me, his ocher eyes penetrating and curious.

"No." I shook my head again. "Actually…I kind of wanted you to…well, give me one. If-If that's okay." My voice was hopeful, with a twinge of desperation I fear, simply because I'd always wanted my own name. I'd always wanted my own identity and it wasn't something I'd admit freely.

"Oh!" Alice gasped, "It should be something soft…sweet!" And she started speaking quickly to Edward who just smiled and shook his head.

"A new name for a new life." Emmett laughed, but his face was gentle.

"Esme…" Carlisle said after a moment, staring at me, "I believe we all agree that you should have the honors."

"Of course." Edward nodded.

"Oh dear, I don't know if-" Esme seemed almost flustered, being given such a task. She had no reason to though, all I wanted was a name.

"Esme, you are definitely the right person." Bella cut in.

I smiled, looking at the ground. This was…so much better than what I had ever even _hoped_ for. Esme surprised me by gently taking my face in her hands and staring into my eyes. She scrutinized me for a moment then softly requested, "Give me a little time, I would like to make sure I find the perfect name, alright?"

"Of course." I agreed immediately, speechless. When had somebody ever taken the time to actually pick out something _perfect_ for me?

"Well, why don't we show you to your room in the meantime." Carlisle smiled, gesturing to Edward and Bella, "Would you…"

"Of course." Bella hopped to immediately, holding out a hand to me.

I stared at it for a moment, glanced at Edward who nodded at me after a moment of hesitation.

"Come on." Bella said, rather impatiently. Everything about her seemed so happy…so alive. It was infectious and I found myself smiling as I took her hand. Alice hooked onto Bella's other arm and started dissecting my wardrobe. "I really think we should go to Seattle. Maybe Olympia. We really need to update those clothes."

"Alice _always_ wants to shop." Bella rolled her eyes.

I could tell from the way she said it that she wasn't a big fan. I looked down and admitted softly, "I _adore_ shopping." I indicated my clothes and said, "I've been traveling for days…and I had to leave all my good clothes behind." I said somewhat wistfully. I had an entire walk-in closet of chic articles, but leaving in the middle of the night, trying not to be caught, often required the leaving of most possessions. Unfortunately.

Alice gasped, "That's a crime! We're going to fix that soon enough."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, tonight?"

"Ooh!" Alice squealed, "You're on!"

'That's not what I meant." Bella argued with a sigh.

"Well, what does our guest think?"

"I wouldn't mind." I told her hesitantly with an apologetic look at Bella who immediately put a hand to her forehead as we stepped through the front door. "I have nothing to wear otherwise…and these clothes are kind of…ratty." I smiled, holding the worn red t-shirt away from my body. It really was quite sad, it had been close-fitting and very flattering when I had donned it. Now? It was ripped and scraped in random areas, the red had been faded to something that more resembled one of those work-shirts construction men wore. It was positively a crime.

"I can't argue with you there." Bella smiled understandingly, but was still giving the beaming Alice a pained look. "Let's stay within the state, alright? Those are our boundaries for tonight."

"Really?" Alice whined at the same time I asked the same thing skeptically. We both looked at each other for a moment. Her face was practically alight with anticipation, and I could feel the absolutely floored look on my face.

"Great minds…" I trailed off with a smile as we finally reached the top landing of the house.

"Another one." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Another one!" Alice agreed, but with a definite note of happiness to her voice that Bella didn't have.

I just laughed. I felt like things would be great here. Really, really great.

--

I caught myself rocking back and forth, staring out the window nervously. The circles under my eyes were quite prodigious and my eyes were a ravenous red, or so my glance in the mirror ten minutes ago had told me.

I had been just fine until Bella had walked in. I mean, I had not gone out hunting since Seattle, which I could no longer do. Animals, I had to remember, I wanted _animals_. Not humans. No…

I could feel Edward's sharp gaze on my face and I turned to look at him, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just fine." I nodded, easily.

"You're not looking so hot." Emmett commented.

"I'm fine." I insisted. "Just a little…peckish."

Edward shifted Bella a little bit more behind him.

"Edward." Bella sighed.

"I'm not going to harm her, I swear." I murmured. "I have to get used to this."

"I believe, you, I can read your thoughts." Edward said gently. "But your instincts want her."

"Yes." I nodded. "But I can control them. I know I can." I told him confidently. I didn't fully understand how he could be that close to her, especially since her blood sings for him so loudly and clearly.

Carlisle glanced over and smiled. "That's a very good way of thinking there, Cally."

"I think so." I smiled in return. But, just then, Bella flicked her hair behind her ear and her delicately floral scent…so delicious…wafted through the air. I felt my entire body go rigid and I clenched my fists at my side. I sensed Edward tense and stood up, "I'm just gonna go…get some fresh air or something." I said hastily, rushing out the front door.

"Edward, she is trying so hard. I understand your worry, but her intentions are quite honorable." I just heard Carlisle say before I was too far gone to feel like listening.

God…humans are just so…delectable! Why bother with such mundane food sources like _animals_. They do not look scrumptious at all, I frowned at a flying squirrel I glimpsed jumping from tree to tree. Good? I highly doubted so. I eventually slowed to a stop and just folded myself on the ground where I stood. I put my head between my hands and waited for the hunger to subside.

I waited and waited…but it didn't go away. It just continually got worse until I was rocking back and forth softly murmuring, "I will not be a murderer. I will not be a murderer. I will not be a murderer…" under my breathe. It became a mantra that I muttered for what felt like _ages_, but was probably only a few minutes before I felt Alice run up.

"Cally?" She asked quietly.

"Mh-hm." I nodded in return.

"Are you okay?" She asked carefully.

"Peachy." I responded with a light laugh.

Alice gently slid to the ground next to me and gently ran a comforting hand along my back. "It's going to be alright." She paused, "Come on, we'll go hunting."

My head automatically shot up at the word 'hunting'. "Okay." I agreed immediately, knowing it would be for animals, but getting excited anyway.

"What are you in the taste for? Bears? Lions? Deer?" Alice asked as she stood up and I followed suit.

"What's the best?" I asked curiously, pushing my chin length dark brown hair away from my face. .

"I'm a big fan of gazelle, but Edward and Emmett say I'm missing out." Alice shrugged. "Edward's favorite are lions and Emmett's are grizzlies."

"Hm…" I thought about it for a second.

"Bella has come to the conclusion that vampire's favorite animals are dictated by the way they run." Alice offered.

I smiled, "Let's go ask her then…"

--

Leopard. Bella had said a leopard. Alice had laughed and muttered something about going to Asia. I rolled my eyes but it became clear that Alice planned on us actually _going_ when she walked back a couple minutes later saying, "Our flight leaves in an hour."

"What!" I had exclaimed, and with that, we had bounded out the door. I could feel the excitement rushing through me. When we had reached the airline we only had to wait a couple seconds before Emmett showed up casually saying that he was gonna join us.

I had smiled, Emmett and I had been getting along pretty great the past couple of days. We were both pretty strong -he was a bit stronger though- and he found me amusing. Not in the same way he found Bella amusing, he just thought my personality was ridiculous for reasons he wouldn't specify. I still don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I didn't mind. Emmett was one of the coolest people I had ever met.

It wasn't too long after that that we had boarded the plane and were on our way to Asia. I really couldn't believe that Alice would take me all the way to _Asia_, even if it was my first time trying this whole spiel.

Speaking of which, Alice and I? There was no question. We were gonna be great sisters. Our love for shopping bonded us immediately the night we went up to Olympia with Bella sulking along with us. Well, she warmed up after a little while, but it was very apparent she wasn't as much into shopping as we were, I could also tell that she loved Alice dearly, though, which gave her the resilience to deal. It was beautiful, actually, and left me quite speechless.

Carlisle and I had bonded over his fascinating history, when I had been a human I had been very into history and had been going to college for it. We had spent hours speaking of his time, what it was like, how the times had progressed from an actual living thing's point of view. It was phenomenal and I was entirely enraptured by his entire account, and, more over, he really didn't seem to mind going through all of it. He seemed to enjoy telling his tale, which, of course, made it all the better.

Esme…there was no way Esme could be disliked in any manner -ever. She was just a sweet woman. She discussed everything with me very carefully, how this all would be very hard, but we would all be rooting for me. And her motherly instincts were unbelievable. Even when I was a human, my mother had not been the greatest woman and I rarely had any sort of interaction with her, just as a principle. Having that…motherly affection that I had craved then, _now,_ just made living with the Cullens all the better.

"It's times like this that I would like to have Edward around." Alice commented off-handedly while watching me curiously.

I grinned, "I was just thinking about how happy I am that I decided to come here. And that you Cullens are some of the greatest people I have ever met."

"You Cullens?" Emmett commented. "She hasn't been told yet?"

"I guess not." Alice smiled, "I can't believe no one mentioned this."

"Mentioned what?" I asked, giving them my complete and utterly unwavering attention.

They both went silent for a couple moments. Then, with the most friendly countenances on their faces, "_Us _Cullens." They declared in unison.

My mouth dropped. I hadn't had a last name since…since before I had amnesia. I found the idea pleasantly warming. "Wow…really?"

"Yeah. You're Emmett and my cousin who decided to come live with us after your parents died and Esme and Carlisle adopted you, like they did with all of us." Alice grinned wolfishly.

"That one's a little more far-fetched than usual." Emmett commented.

"Got anything better?" Alice playfully pushed him.

"No, so we'll go with that."

I was almost speechless. "I honestly can't thank you all enough." These seemed to be the only words that were utterable in my near-speechless range, it seemed.

"You are so weird." Emmett told me, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…that I haven't been given any sort of…home since my creator took me in and well…he wasn't the most supportive." I softly admitted, still in awe. The Cullens had everything I hade ever wanted in life, a family, without murdering.

"Who was your creator?" Alice asked carefully. She -along with everyone else- could tell that I wasn't big on talking about him. Edward seemed to understand though, from my thoughts, I'm sure, but he was very gentlemanly about it, and had not said a word to anyone.

"His name was Vince." I whispered softly. "He was a harsh man. Cruel. Unforgiving. I was scared and alone and he…he was the only one that offered me any sort of help. I couldn't seem to let that go, so for the past twenty years I stayed by his side, trying my best to stay out of his vicious rampage." I summarized with a little difficulty.

Alice and Emmett were quiet for a moment before my new sister said matter-of-factly, "Well, that's all over now."

"Yeah." I smiled, glad that that was off of my chest.

"We all come from some dodgy pasts." Emmett told me reassuringly. "Ask Jasper."

I nodded in thanks and mulled that over. I had only seen the quiet, moody vampire occasionally after the first day I had showed up at their doorstep. He didn't seem too keen on me, but Alice assured me he was just shy. It was weird though, he scared my a little bit, now where near as much as Vince had, but the faded crescent moon scars that covered his entire body seemed to tell me he had been through hell and back. He also, after many years, still had a hard time controlling his _appetite_, and everything in me, hoped that that wouldn't be me. Though, he was the only one that made me feel a little better, because Edward was cautious with Bella around him, too.

Edward…I don't really know how that's going, to be perfectly honest. He seems to like me as a person, but will not really be around me if his fiancé is anywhere near. I understand why, sure, but it still hurts. I know my limits…I think. I just…I don't know how he's _supposed_ to act around me with Bella…I don't blame him…gah. It's just confusing.

"Where's Rose?" I heard Alice ask Emmett a couple minutes later.

"She didn't want to come." Emmett answered evasively.

"She doesn't like me." I commented.

Alice scoffed, "She thinks you're prettier."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "That's ridiculous. She's gorgeous."

"So are you." Emmett said nonchalantly. It was apparent that meant almost nothing to him, for which I was really…I admired him for it, actually. Rosalie was his one and only. "Don't mind Rose, she's just very…envious. She didn't like Bella much for the same reason when Edward first brought her home."

"Mh. Okay." I murmured. Rosalie would come around, is what I took from what they told me.

I guess I could only hope. And wait. It seemed like everything was just going to take _time_.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know if it's improved any! -WF**_


	4. Chapter 4: Child Loss

_**(A/N): Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Sorry about that. Well, here goes chapter four.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to Kiarad and maximumridewarriorstwilight for your wonderful reviews. )**_

**Chapter 4**

**Child Loss**

We returned from our hunting trip roughly four days later. I was feeling…better, but somehow not satiated. Like, I could not drink another single goddamn thing, but I wanted _more_. It didn't make sense, but, at the same time, I understood completely. The only thing I could think to compare it to, humanly speaking, is when you haven't had anything to eat in a while and down an entire glass of milk. Or water. I really couldn't decide because it had been such a long time since I'd done either. Twenty years can do that to you.

"So, all in all, how are you feeling?" Alice asked me as we stepped out of the airport.

"Better." I nodded.

"Good." Alice smiled, Emmett nodded encouragingly at me next to her. He seemed a little perturbed, but about what, I could not tell you. His usual playful attitude was put on hold and I was slightly worried, and the only person I could ever really worry about in the Cullen household would be Bella, humanly fragile as she is.

"I think so." I nodded, thoughtfully, still a bit quizzical as to why Emmett wasn't himself.

"I really think you can do this." Alice told me forcefully, almost as if her saying it believingly enough would make it true.

"Yeah, me too." I told her, a little hesitantly. What was with all the vehemence? Then I thought about that. This was _Alice_ I was talking to here. So I turned to her suddenly and asked, "Did you see something?"

She looked up surprised, "No. Why?"

"I don't know. You both seem stressed." I half muttered, half groaned.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh, "You _are_ ridiculous." It comforted me a little, that booming laugh. I looked up curiously.

Alice sighed, "The wolf pack in La Push finally got a different read on Jacob. It seems he's starting to think about coming back. Bella wants to go and get him and bring him back here. It's got Edward all high-strung and he's driving us all crazy."

I nodded understandingly. I had gotten the gist on the Jacob-Edward-Bella situation but I, being kind of nosy, just in general, really wanted more on it. "What really happened there, I never really got the whole story?"

Alice and Emmett exchanged a glance, "That is actually a slightly long tale you're asking to hear." Alice explained carefully.

Potentially bad joke regardless, I said it, "I've got time, I'm not getting any older."

Even Emmett and Alice couldn't hold back a slight snicker.

--

"Hello dears." Esme greeted us kindly when we entered the mansion. Carlisle looked up and nodded over the medical book he was perusing at what looked like a fast speed even to me.

Jasper was immediately at Alice's side, not saying a word. I really honestly couldn't understand why those two were together when I couldn't _see _them together. But, if the two of them are in the same room, god, it's actually kind of intense. And really, really beautiful.

Edward and Bella came walking down the stairs bickering.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Finding him wouldn't take you long at all." Bella grumbled.

"That isn't the point." Edward responded, his tone steely, "He can come back on his own."

"Seth said he wouldn't come back because he didn't think I wanted him back!" Bella hissed in return, "Fine, make me bus it half-way across the country. What do I care! Less time for me to be around all these wedding plans!" She declared angrily, stomping down the last three steps. Edward followed looking fairly scarily upset.

Bella looked up to see we had returned and a small, worn smile came to her lips. "Alice, Emmett, Cally, life's been kinda dull without you guys."

"You are not taking a bus to Canada." Edward told her, a finality in his tone and such a hard look on his face, I swear I was a little shaken, but Bella just looked back defiantly.

"Do you want to even know the fit I am going to throw if you stop me?" She glared at him.

Edward smiled sweetly, "Is this going to be like the fury that would put grizzlies to shame, because, honestly, I'm not opposed to that."

"This is serious…" Bella complained lightly as Edward wrapped his arms around her, but was apparently done with the argument, for then at least.

"So, how did the hunting go?" Carlisle asked a second later, closing the medical document and looking up at us.

"Very well." Alice smiled. "Cally caught some nice leopards and has restrained herself like a good little vegetarian vampire."

I smirked at that, "Mm-mm good." I joked.

"Campbell's commercial." Bella laughed.

I glanced at her momentarily, "Yeah, I really always thought that slogan was ridiculous." I took a few steps back so Edward wouldn't feel uncomfortable or get all protector on her.

"It is." Bella agreed. "It should have been more like 'Soup for the Sick' or something, because that was the only time I ever ate it."

"I know." I rolled my eyes, "I couldn't eat it unless I had the flu or a cold or something. It almost _made_ me sick when I ate it any other time."

"Exactly." Bella nodded.

"I always forget how young you are." Edward commented. "Your thoughts seem very old."

I simply shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. I was changed in 1987 at the age of seventeen." I paused, "But my history's a little…harsh. I think it caused me to grow up a bit and to get my priorities in order."

"I can see that." Edward nodded. He then glanced over at Esme momentarily, looking a little surprised. "And I think Esme has something she wants to tell you though."

"I do, thank you Edward." Esme nodded, with one of her kind smiles. She looked at me, "I have a name for you." She told me softly, "I've been thinking about this ever since you three left and I think I've decided upon a good name for you."

"Really?" I asked eagerly. My mind was buzzing, a name! A name for me! I was finally going to have my own identity! I could finally stop using my best friend's name, someone I can't even remember! A name…

Edward chuckled, presumably over some train of thought that was running through my over-excited head. I was too eager to care.

"I really thought about this, and I really hope you like it." Esme smiled gently.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I assured her quickly. Carlisle was smiling widely at my enthusiasm.

Esme's caramel colored eyes met my own red-hued ones and tried, "How does 'Charlotte' sound to you?"

I froze, my gaze locked with hers. A slow smile covered my face as I admitted, "Charlotte…I love it. Absolutely."

Her smile couldn't have been happier as I practically tackled her with a bone-crushing hug. "I have a name!" I practically sang, twirling out to see Alice looking at me with an amused look on her face. "Did you hear? I have a name." I told her, so happy. I don't think I've been this happy in…god, probably twenty-five years, since I was, like, twelve or so.

Alice laughed, "Yeah, Charlotte. I heard."

I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry…I'm just…really excited. For the first time in twenty years, I have my own name, my own identity." I said softly, "It's a nice feeling."

"Aw…" I heard Bella say softly, and she came forward and slowly wrapped her arms around me, "This is great, Charlotte." She whispered in my ear.

It took me a second and a single deep breathe, but I was okay. Edward was watching me scarily close and was tensed as if to attack -or rescue- but I wasn't caving. As delicious as she smelled…no. I am full. I am full. Leopard tastes _good_…okay, not gonna convince myself of _that_, so I went back to the , 'I am full' mantra. Much more convincing. "Thanks Bella. I really think it fits."

She pulled away, still smiling, as she pushed her hair behind her ear, causing her scent to waft through the air. Delicious…

I am full, I am full, I am full…

--

I stomped around for the next couple days, mostly avoiding Edward and Bella. I mean, it wasn't like I'd done anything wrong. Yet. But I was absolutely terrified that I _would_. I wasn't hungry, I was full, I ate deer almost every day…but somehow Bella was still very tempting. As was every other human but I wasn't as exposed to others so Bella became my battle, which really wasn't her fault, but sometimes I still saw her as the enemy.

I had quickly reverted to blasting music from the state-of-the-art sound system in my room when Bella came around or I felt hopeless. Hence the blaring sound exploding from my room at that moment. I really wanted to sing, but I was far too tense to do something so emotional, as I had been ever since I had gotten to the Cullens. Singing has been my past time my entire life, even my vampiric life, it always calmed me and kept me centered and all I wanted to do was open my mouth and dance around while harmonizing with my favorite songs. Somehow, I just couldn't. It was purely frustrating.

Which was probably why I was leaning against the black leather couch that dominated the center of my room, nodding to the beat of a compilation of new country songs I had created sometime the day before. I was so engrossed in the sound that I was slightly startled when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called confused, turning the music down before returning to my comfortable position in front of the couch.

"Charlotte?" Edward's tenor met my ears.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Do you have a moment?" He asked politely. That was one thing that I had quickly caught on about Edward, he was just so interminably polite and gentlemanly. It was a little unbelievable, but he _was_ from the early nineteen hundreds.

"I have so much of that to spare it's ridiculous." I smiled.

He returned the smile and sat down across from me easily. "I just wanted to speak to you about your name. The one that Esme gave you. Charlotte."

"I love it." I told him sincerely.

"I know you do, trust me." He laughed.

"Sorry, my thoughts must be extremely annoying." I apologized with a flinch.

"Compared to most, yours are perfectly tolerable." Edward assured me. "I just don't think you understand how big of a deal giving you the name 'Charlotte' is to Esme."

I just cocked my head, a little unsure.

"Charlotte was the name of the baby Esme lost. The reason she committed suicide and Carlisle ended up saving her." Edward told me softly.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"Esme is putting a lot of faith in you." Edward continued, his eyes meeting mine meaningfully as if trying to enforce what he was saying to me in more ways than one, "She seems to feel like you're the child she lost come back to her, she won't say it, but I know she thinks it." He paused and gently rested a hand on my knee, which was pulled up to my chin. "I just really want you to know that. I don't know what Esme will do if it turns out that you can't hack this lifestyle."

I think my lip quivered a little bit, "Do you think I can do this?"

Edward paused, squeezed my knee and set his hand back in his lap, "I think you can because you think you can."

I nodded and Edward stood up and left, leaving me just as startled as when he had entered.

So much rested on my shoulders now…I had to do this.

I just _had_ to.

_**(A/N): Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know if you like where this is going! Please and tons of thanks! -WF**_


End file.
